


Thanksgiving with the Winchester's

by RooBear68



Series: Whole Lotta Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Genius Castiel, Genius Dean Winchester, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean Winchester, Social Anxiety, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Dean is excited to bring Cas home with him for Thanksgiving. He can't wait for him to meet his family and be be with him in his childhood home.Two weeks before they are due to fly to Kansas Cas is struck down and injured.It's up to Dean to help him heal all the while trying to keep his feelings contained until he knows if Cas is his SoulMate. Cas's birthday can't get here fast enough!





	1. Insecurities & Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for following along in this journey of my SoulMates story. I love these guys.  
> This is still marked underage as Cas in still 17 in the beginning.  
> The first kiss does not happen before his birthday.  
> Enjoy,  
> Roo

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Cas, Darlin', you're gonna be late!"

Cas rushed out of the bathroom trying to pull down his t-shirt while shoving his hair off his face. He hated running late. They had stayed up late playing Monopoly which they should have avoided on a Sunday night, but no. They played for over 6 hours ending around 2 a.m. when Ash finally won. He walked over to Dean who was holding out his travel mug to him.

"Thank you, Dean. What flavor is it this morning?"

"I made you a cinnamon caramel mocha latte."

He takes a sip of the sweet, hot, and delicious coffee. He can't help the moan that comes out. He notices that Dean jerks his head to look at him when he hears him so just to be a bit of an ass Cas licks his lips and moans again.

"That is heavenly, Honey. What are you having today?"

It takes Dean a moment to speak and that's only after clearing his throat several times as he looks back to his moring travel mug.

"I made me a French vanilla caramel cappuccino. I can't believe you got me hooked on these sweet fancy coffees and teas."

Cas holds his hand out when Dean passes him his cup. He gives his green-eyed devil a big smile. Dean always lets him take a taste of his coffee or tea if it's different than what Cas has.

"That's delightful. Maybe I could have that tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Darlin'. Now you really are running late. Don’t forget we are meeting Benny at the diner over on 3rd today for lunch."

"Yes, Dean."

He tries to act enthused but he knows Dean can read him too well. He tries to avoid his questioning gaze but that doesn't stop the question from coming.

"What's up, Cas? I thought you had forgiven Benny for Halloween? He doesn't know that you were the other person that he was rude to, if you would tell him he would apologize. So, explain this to me. Please."

"Really Dean, it's fine. I'm glad that Benny has apologized and I have forgiven him. I feel really bad about his SoulMate and I just...Anyhow, I guess it's fine if we tell him it was me. I just felt weird at first. I mean, he came on to you with that awful Joker make-up on. I was dressed as a girl when he flirted with me. When he is with us he still flirts with you, not me."

"Do you want him to flirt with you?"

Cas can hear Dean's voice squeak at the end of his question. He sets their coffees down before pulling Dean to sit next to him on the bed.

"No, Dean. I don't want that. I just have a hard time watching him flirt with you."

"He's just playing around, Cas. He knows that I'm not interested. At all. He is just becoming a friend."

"O.k. I have to go, like you said, I'm running late. See you at lunch."

Cas leaps up grabbing his bag and coffee then running out the door. He knows he left things badly, he is just so afraid of losing Dean's friendship. Hell, he wants so much more with Dean, but he is his best friend here and now. Benny is so much more than Cas is. He is easy going, funny, nice..once he's sober..., and he really can see why Dean wants to be friends with him. Cas would be too, if he wasn't so scared of him taking Dean from him. 

Jogging along towards his class, Cas knows he's being ridiculous. He knows that Dean wouldn't leave him just because he makes other friends. Cas knows it's just the fear that when he gets his SoulMark on his birthday that it won't match Dean's. He hates being so afraid. Pulling out his phone he sees he has several messages from Dean. He'll answer those as soon as he emails Miss Donna to schedule an additional session this week.

 

"Dad, I've told you exactly what happened. I don't know what I did, I just know that when Cas left just now he was not happy at all."

"Alright son, it sounds as if Cas is a bit jealous of Benny."

"Why!?! What?!?"

"Dean. You know how you feel about Cas, does he?"

"Well, not really....I mean I've never come right out and....well, I don't know how he feels either!"

Dean knew he sounded like an idiot. He really was intelligent and able to speak incomplete sentences except when it came to Cas and feelings apparently. Crap.

"Son, come on. Think. You know how introverted Cas is, way more than you! After making such a deep connection with you he just maybe feeling like it's in jeopardy. I'm not saying it is, just maybe that's how he's feeling. If it were reversed, how would you feel?"

"I'll think about what you said, Dad. I gotta get to class. Love you."

"Love you too, Dean."

He hung up before walking into the lecture hall for his early bio class. He double checked but there was still no response from Cas which wasn't like him at all. Just as he was going to type out another text he received a heart emoji from Cas. He never got a heart emoji from Cas before. What exactly did it mean? Is Cas telling him he loves him? Like loves loves him, or just loves him. Crap. He sounded like a middle school kid. Maybe Cas was just letting him know he got Dean's text and would see him later, although, a heart emoji is a bit extreme for that. 

How should he respond? Should he actually say something or send an emoji back to him? If an emoji which emoji? Could he really send a heart back to Cas? No, not until Cas would know exactly how Dean loves him. So a different emoji then. He thumbs through the emojis on his phone looking for the right one. He looks up when his professor arrives and knows he needs to decide now so he can put his phone up. Before he can back out, Dean sends the winking kissy face emoji. Crap.

 

Cas stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. Dean sent him a winking kiss. As Charlie would say Holy BatCrap. It took everything he had to send Dean the heart. He knew that they would talk this evening. Dean would want clarification, and Cas was ready to give it to him. He wanted to be able to tell him that he was in love with him. It was scary as hell, but he needed to do it. If Dean didn't feel the same, or if he still wanted to wait to find his SoulMate, if it wasn't Cas, then he would do his best to remain friends with him, but Cas had to speak. He had to.

He should have been paying attention to his surroundings too. Just as he heard someone shout his name he was flying through the air with his feet flying up above his head. 

He heard someone calling his name over and over, and someone was smacking his cheek but he didn't want to wake up. He was tired and he hurt. He wanted Dean. He needed Dean. If he woke up he could get to Dean. Maybe.

 

Dean startled as his phone rang. He saw it was Benny and he hit silent. He slunk down in his chair a bit feeling embarrassed when everyone had turned to glare at him. He sat his phone on his desk when it began vibrating over and over. Something was wrong. He just knew it. He grabbed his things then sprinted out the door. Before checking the messages he just dialed Benny.

"What?"

"Cas was hit by a guy on a bicycle. He's in and out. All he says is your name but he's in bad pain. EMT says he has a broken collar bone. They are taking him to the hospital."

"Fuck. You tell him I'm on my way. You tell him. Find out what hospital and text it to me. I'm gonna go get in a cab now."

"Dean, just come out of your building. I got a cab and I'm outside. I did tell him I was gonna bring you to him, so come on Brother. Let's go to your man."


	2. Winchester's to the rescue & Cas has dreams

Dean was a mess. He had just a bare glimpse of Cas before they wheeled him off for tests. His Angel was still unconscious. He was pale and just so very still. Benny had dropped him off telling him he would be back, he had to go give the college and police his statement. He sat down in the emergency room cubby where the nurse said they would bring Cas back to. He needed to talk to someone. He pulled up his home phone number and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Mama?!?"

He broke out crying. Dean couldn't stop for a few minutes and the whole while his Mom just made soothing noises. He could tell he was upsetting her so he did his best to stop enough so he could talk.

"Cas is in the er. He was hit by a guy riding a bike. They said his collar bone is broke and he hasn't woken up since he's been here. He's off for tests right now. I don't know what to do Mom. The nurse said I could stay here but only if no one asks who I am. I need to know what to do!"

"Alright Dean. I'm going to tell you. Breathe. Cas will be fine, he's getting the help he needs. Has anyone contacted his parents?"

"The nurse got their number from me, I have his things. She said they weren't answering. Maybe because they're overseas, I don't know. Anyhow when she came back to ask if I had a different phone number I gave her his therapists name and number. Miss Donna is on her way. I'm scared Mom."

"Alright, listen Dean. Dad is here and I've had you on speaker. Right now he is getting me a plane. I'll be there as soon as I can. If you need someone to talk to call your Dad while I'm in flight. You understand?"

"Are you sure, Mom? That's a long way to come..."

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"O.k. Hey, Miss Donna just got here. I'll call you back and let you know what she says and get your flight time. Love you."

"Love you."

 

Cas was so very happy. He and Dean were living in an apartment here in New York while Dean went for his PhD. He was making dinner while waiting for his SoulMate!, to get home as he listened to the radio. The music kept cutting out to let the announcers talk. The kept talking about different doctor's so the station must be linked to the hospital. He stirred the pasta sauce before he walked over to find another station. This one was definitely giving him a headache and he just  knew Dean would hate it too.

 

Dean walked outside the curtain to stand behind Miss Donna. He had met her one time over a skype session with Cas.

"Miss Donna?"

"Hey, Dean. You doing alright?"

"Yeah, just worried. My Mom is fixing to fly out. Has anyone gotten ahold of Cas's folks?"

"No."

If looks could kill, well Miss Donna would scare him right about now. She held up a finger to ask him to wait a moment as she turned and asked for the head nurse. A woman walked up almost immediately.

"Yes, Dr. Hanscum?"

"This is Dean Winchester. He is to remain with Castiel as long as he wants. It would be detrimental to Cas's emotional and physical healing to separate them. Please put that in his computer file, asap. Thank you. Come on, Dean. Let's go talk."

"Yes, Dr."

Dean had talked to Miss Donna for a bit til she went to go check on Cas. She had assured him that she would make sure that Cas got everything he needed to make a full recovery. She also informed him that Cas's Mom had sent her a fax right before the hospital called to give her permissions to make decisions regarding Cas. Which meant that they had gotten the voice mails from the nurses and the frantic ones from Dean, but they ignored them.  Dean called home again.

"Hey, Son. How's Cas?"

"I still don't know, Dad. I'm waiting for Miss Donna to come back and tell me. I did find out something though."

He filled him in on how Cas's parents couldn't be bothered to answer the hospital. It made his Dad just as mad. Dean was flabbergasted to learn that his folks had rented a private plane. His Mom would be here in less than 2 hours. He felt himself well up with tears again just as he spotted Miss Donna coming down the hall.

 

Cas was sitting in the doctor's exam room waiting for his husband. The technician was very understanding about Dean running late, the subway train had mechanical issues forcing him to get out and take a cab. In rush hour traffic in New York City. 

"So, you two are wanted to know Everything?"

"I want to, my husband not so much. However, we flipped a coin so now we get to find out."

"Are you wanting one or the other?"

"No. I don't care a thing about gender at all, neither does Dean. I want our child to look like him while he wants it to favor me."

"I see."

"Cas, I'm here. It's Miss Donna."

Cas became confused. Why was his old therapist here? Well, old therapist and dear friend. They had gotten to be friendly when she started dating Benny. When he went to answer her all that happened is he was surrounded in pain.

"DEAN!!!!"

 

"Hold on, Dad. Here comes Miss Donna. I'm gonna put you on speaker so you can hear."

"Good deal."

"Miss Donna, my Dad is on the phone and my Mom is flying in. She'll be here in a couple of hours. How's Cas?"

"The biggest issue is the broken collar bone. He has some bumps and bruises of course, but nothing serious. He woke up while I was in the cat scan room. He woke up screaming for you. I assured him you were here waiting for him then I had them give him another pain shot. He will need surgery on that break, however. It's a simple procedure. I am going to call in a favor and get my friend, JD Morgan, the premier ortho surgeon in the state come in and do the surgery. Cas will sleep on the pain meds they gave him."

"Thank you, Dr. Hanscum."

"No need Mr. Winchester. I also made sure the hospital knows to let Dean have all access to Castiel. I will add your wife to that list as well."

"Much appreciation."

"Thank you, Miss Donna."

Dean leaned over and gave her a hug before she went to go do what she said. 

"Thanks so much, Dad. I ...I'm scared of Cas having to have surgery."

"Hey, now. Most surgeries go just as planned. She said she was getting the best for him. Hopefully your Ma will be there before he goes into surgery."

"Yeah. Hey, I see Benny and he brought Charlie. I should go let them know what's going on. Love you."

"Love you. Keep in touch."

Dean had been sitting with his friends outside Cas's er cubby waiting for them to bring his Angel back to him. He had wiped Charlie's tears and gave Benny some money to go get them some coffee from the dining room. He couldn't take a second cup of the crap on this floor. He was answering a text from Sammy when Charlie nudged him, pointing down the hall. He jumped up, it was Cas.

"Cas!" He whisper yelled.

He waited til they got him settled in the cubby before he bulldozed his way in. The nurse was hooking Cas's arm back into the blood pressure cuff as he walked over to the free side of the bed.

"Dean. You're here."

"Yeah, Cas. Where else would I be? How are you feeling?"

"I don't really feel anything except my side itches and I can't scratch it. Look Dean, they taped my arm down. Why? Why would they do that?"

Dean thought Cas was the cutest thing ever as he squinted at his arm that was bandaged against his chest. He was glaring at it. 

"Cas, Darlin'. You broke your collar bone. Don't you remember?"

"Why would I do that, Dean. That doesn't make sense. I was making dinner for us, but then....No. I was waiting for you to find out the sex of our baby. Where is our baby? I don’t understand....Dean! You're here!"

"Cas, honey. You broke your collar bone when a guy on a bike ran into you at school. We aren't having a baby." He whispered yet under his breath.

"Oh, how very sad."

Next breath and Cas was out snoring. The quickness of it startled Dean but when he looked at the nurse she was laughing.

"That's due to the second shot of pain meds. He'll be in and out."

"Thank you. Do you know when his surgery will be?"

"From what I was told it will be a few hours. Dr. Morgan is performing surgery now and will be over when he's done."

"Thanks."

Dean watched as she left. As soon as the curtain stopped moving Charlie was peeking around in. He waved her in with his finger over his mouth to keep her quiet.

"He o.k.?"

"Out of it on pain meds. He'll have surgery in a few hours. You can go back and I'll keep you updated."

"Nah, Benny and I decided to stay til your Mom gets here. Can't leave you alone when the love of your life is hurt."

He couldn't even deny it anymore, nor did he want to. He just hugged the red headed girl who wormed her way into his life and heart. She patted him on the shoulder and said she would wait outside with Benny. 

Dean sat in the chair next to Cas's bed and just looked at him. He could see bruises along his jaw and chin. Cas was definitely gonna have a black eye and the poor boy had some series concrete burn along the arm he could see. He was going to have a hard time but Dean would be there to take care of him.

Cas and been in and out. Each time he woke up and saw Dean sitting there he said 'Dean, you're here', absolutely the cutest thing ever. He held his hand for a while just running his thumb over the back of it. Dean had googled how Cas's arm would be bandaged after getting more information from the nurse who came to check on him. Dean was going to find anything and everything he could to help Cas. He could help him with clothes and such, looked like button downs were going to be the best solution since his arm wouldn't be able to go over his head. 

Dean then thought about showers. Crap. Could he really help Cas shower without getting hard? He was about to hyperventilate just thinking about being naked in a shower with Cas when his Mom walked in.

"Mom!"

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. Sure, he was technically an adult but he was still a Mama's boy. 

"Baby, how is he?"

Just as Dean was about to tell her everything that had been said Cas woke up again.

"Dean! You're here."

"Of course, Cas. I'm not leaving."

"I love you, Honey."

After that Cas just fell back to sleep. Like he hadn't just caused Dean to stop breathing. He just dropped the L-bomb on Dean in front of his Mom.

He knew his face was frozen with his jaw on the floor. One look at his Mom confirmed it as she was laughing at him.

Crap.


	3. Sweetness & carimg for each other

Cas went to roll over to snuggle up to Dean but had to stop when it caused him extreme pain. He couldn't help but cry out and instantly he heard Dean whispering soothingly in his ear.

"It's gonna be alright, Darlin'. Here, just push this button and you will feel better."

"Noooo! I can't" 

Cas knew he was whining. He just needed Dean not some button. Why would he need a button?

"Cas, if you push the button you get the pain meds, remember? Come on now. Push the button for me."

"Why aren't you holding me, Dean? Come to bed. I need to lay on you."

"I can't right now. I don't want to hurt you. Push the button, Cas."

He felt so bad. He was in pain, Dean wouldn't hold him. Cas couldn't have stopped the sobs escaping him if his life depended on it.

"Castiel! You are going to hurt yourself. Please, push your button and you will feel better!"

"Y..y...you push a damn button! Why are you being mean to me? Why don't you love me anymore? Are you going to leave me alone with our baby?"

Dean couldn't take seeing his angel cry but it was much worse hearing him thinking that Dean was going to leave him and the baby Cas dreamt of. He looked at him Mom as he picked up the button that would send pain meds into Cas's iv. Dean saw her nod of approval as he pushed the button to help Cas. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on his forehead before trying to reassure him.

"I will never leave you, Darlin'. Never. I will always be here to take care of you."

Once he was sure that Cas had fallen back into his pain med induced sleep Dean went to go sit down next to his Mom. He curled into her when she wrapped her arm around him.

"I hate seeing him on these drugs! I know he needs them but they have him so confused, Mama."

"I know it's hard to watch someone you love hurting."

"Love?!?"

"Dean Winchester! You are not stupid, you know that you love that boy."

He looked from her face to watch Cas sleeping and he couldn't deny it if wanted to. He loved Cas, his Angel.

"Yeah, I do know. I want him to be mine. I told him the truth though, Mama, I will never leave him. Even if the universe is cruel enough to not match us on his birthday, I will never walk away from Cas."

"I know, baby. So does Cas, trust me. He loves you so much. It's obvious to anyone who sees you together. You remind me so much of your father and I when we first met. "

"Yeah? That's a good sign."

"It really is. Now, I think it's time for me to get some sleep since Cas is doing so well after his surgery. Is there any way I can convince you to come to the hotel and take a nap?"

"No. I'm good here. Miss Donna said that they would bring me a cot if I wanted one but that chair reclines, that's all I need. I can't leave, Mom. He needs me."

"Alright, I understand. I'll be back in a few hours and bring you breakfast. If you need me before then, call me. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Dean woke up a few hours later when he heard Cas cry out. He tried to quickly extract himself from his blanket but only succeeded in throwing himself from the recliner to the floor. He glanced up to see Cas looking over the edge of his bed at him.

"Dean?'

"Hiya, Cas."

"Dean, why are you on the floor? Wait, that is not our floor. Where are we? Ow!"

He finally escaped the blanket from hell so he could stand by Cas's bed.

"Careful, Cas. You need to be still, Darlin'. You just had surgery."

"What happened, Dean? I'm very confused."

"You were in an accident." He went on to tell him everything that had happened and although it embarrassed them both, Dean even told him about Cas thinking he had had their baby and the I love you, Honey. He just knew his face was as red as his angel's but he would never keep anything from him.

"I'm so sorry, De..."

"Stop right there." He interrupted Cas.

"There is nothing to apologize for. You were heavily medicated and Cas....well, ya' gotta know that I love you too. I know how important it is to both of us to find our soulmate and I know in my heart that you belong with me. That the universe has destined us to be together for life. I've just been waiting for your birthday to say anything, which is pretty stupid. I should have been telling you how I feel."

"Dean, you may not have said the words, but you show me every day. Its' just three weeks til my birthday, I don't want to waste another day not telling you how I feel. If that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm glad that you can see how I feel but I never want you to have a doubt so I'm going to tell you at least once a day how I feel."

"Dean, what if we're not matched. What then?"

"Then we still love each other. I'm not going to let you go, Darlin'. You are stuck with me. Got it?"

"Got it. Do I remember a button that brings an end to pain?"

"Is it getting bad again?"

"Yes."

Dean handed Cas his pain med button then placed a kiss on the angel's forehead.

"Get some sleep Cas. I'll watch over you."

Cas didn't know how long he had slept but he woke up still in pain although slightly less confused. He smiled seeing Dean trying to sleep in a small recliner that was not made for his 6ft frame. He can't believe that this beautiful boy loves him. He's startled out of his wonder by a soft giggle coming from the other side of the bed. Turning quickly he sees Dean's Mother standing next to him.

"Good morning Angel boy." She says as she kisses his cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"I hurt Mrs...Mary."

He always feels weird calling her by her given name but she insists anytime that they talk which is usually once a week when Dean Skype's with his family.

"I bet you do. Here baby, drink some water. You sound like you could use some."

"Thank you."

After drinking a few sips, he watched as Dean's Mom fussed over him. She fluffed his pillows, straightened his blankets before making sure he had easy access to his pain meds button and the television remote. 

"Cas, dear, I have a request for you."

"Yes?"

"Would you have a problem telling Miss Donna that she can discuss your medical conditions and needs with me. I would like to help you and Dean deal with your rehabilitation and it would be easier if I could get information from her as I need to. If you are comfortable with it."

"Of course. I really appreciate your offer of help. I don't even know what I will have to do."

Cas can feel his anxiety levels rising as he wonders what the consequences of his accident will be. Right now his arm is strapped across his chest immobilized in a cast and it is causing him a lot of pain. How is he going to be able to take care of himself? How long will he be without the use of his arm? How will he do his course work? Granted it's not his dominate arm that is out of commission but still yet. Just as he can feel his breathes becoming shallower he feels a hand on his cheek turning his face. Looking up he sees that it's Dean. 

"Cas, breathe Darlin'. Match my breaths, watch my chest."

It takes a few minutes of carefully watching Dean's chest expanding and deflating before Cas feels like he has his breathing under control. Just then a nurse comes in to check his vitals and Mary explains for him why his heart rate had gone up as he was still watching Dean breathe. He placed his hand over Dean's, still on his face, and mouthed a thank you to this green-eyed wonder who loved him.

"Castiel?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" Turning Cas answered the nurse.

"Are you still feeling anxious?"

"Just a bit. I believe I need to speak to Miss Donna and find out what is going next. I have some questions that we need answers to."

He looks at Dean and his Mother before turning his attentions back to the nurse, making sure that they know he is including them.

"She should be in after breakfast. It will be here soon."

"Thank you."

Cas reaches out and feels Dean grasp his hand. No words are needed, for they know exactly how to ease the other's nerves. It always involves physical touch while the rest depends on the situation. Cas finds that holding hands is his automatic response to unknown situations and Dean never has refused him. In fact, Dean usually grabs his hand before Cas even realizes he needs to. When he begins to hyperventilate the thing that works quickest is to match his breathing with Dean's. He can't believe how blessed he is to love this boy.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Nah, no thanks, remember? You'd do the same."

"Of course I would. I'm scared, Dean."

"Of?"

"Last time I had something broken, Jody was there to help me. I don't think I can do a lot of things I need to by myself with this cast on. I'm going to need a lot of help, and..."

Cas could see the storm brewing in Dean's green eyes. He knew exactly what he had said that had upset him and he needed to fix it right away.

"Dean, excuse me, what I meant to say was that We are going to need a lot of help. What are we going to do?"

As soon as he corrected his statement to make sure that Dean knew he was talking about them needing help, that he wasn't excluding him or leaving Dean, he saw Dean calm down and give him a sweet smile.

"Oh, I have that all figured out, boys."


	4. Mary Always Gets What She Wants But Does Cas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely QueenMaire for being such an awesome Beta <3

Dean always knew his Mom had a scary side, and he was lucky that most of the times when he saw this side of her, it was directed at someone else. He watched as she spoke very calmly and quietly on the phone to Cas' parents. Dean snuggled a bit deeper against Cas, being careful of the sling holding his injured arm.

"Dean? What is she doing?"

"She's...umm. Mom's just ...well. I'm not really sure what she's doing, except she's telling your folks some stuff they need to hear. I'm sorry for the way they are, Cas, just know that me and my family will always be here for you. We can be your family, if that's something you'd be o.k. with?"

"I'd be an honorary Winchester?"

"For now."

He watched as Cas shyly smiled up at him before he bit his lip. Dean wanted to make sure that his Angel knew what he was saying.

"Cas, I...."

"Dean, wait. I know we need to talk, but can we talk when we're alone?"

"’Course we can. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I just figure there may be some declarations that maybe your Mom may not want to be here for."

"And he's right."

Dean knew he jumped at least three foot in the air when his Mom spoke in his ear.

"You need a bell, Ma. Scared the crap outta me. So, what's going on?" He felt Cas squeezing his hands and he hated that Cas had anything to be nervous about with his parents. He was going to make sure from now on that Cas would be proud to be an 'honorary' Winchester. He couldn't wait til they were married and then he would forever be a Winchester.

"Dean!"

"Sorry, Mom."

"Where'd your thoughts go?"

"A week from today."

He didn't need to look at Cas; he could feel the heat of his blush on the back of his neck, since he was half laying on Cas by now. 

"Well, alright then. Are you ready to listen, now?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Cas and he responded at the same time.

"I finally was able to talk to your Father, Cas. He has agreed, against your Mother's wishes, that it's best if I'm in control over your medical decisions, until your birthday next week, if that is alright with you, sweetie. Nothing is happening without your approval. This is just a legal technicality since you are still underage."

"Of course. I have no problem with that, I'm just confused. I thought Miss Donna was my medical guardian?"

"She is and can remain so. We just thought it would be easier for me to take over since she's here and you will be there."

"I'll be there? Where is there?"

"Oh. Ha! Well, you are being released tomorrow and Dean's Father and I would like to bring you and Dean home with us for the extra week off. We can start your physical therapy there in Kansas and after break, Donna will set you up with some here."

"You want me to come home with you?"

"Of course, Cas. Like Dean said, you're a Winchester now. Always will be, understand?"

"No, but I accept."

Dean chuckled on and off at Cas' bewilderment at his Mom as she was grabbing his dirty clothes and shoving them in a bag. He threw Cas a wink before detangling himself from the boy. He wrapped his arms around his Mom picking her up and twirling her around.

"What was that for, Dean?"

"Just because you and Dad are so awesome." He put her back down on her feet and finished bagging up his and Cas' things. 

"What time do you think they will release him tomorrow?"

"I don't know right now, but we should be informed better after his surgeon comes through after lunch. What did you boys want to eat when I come back later?"

He sat on the edge of Cas' bed so that he could ground himself with contact from Dean. They found that if Cas had to make a decision that he was nervous about, he did much better if they had some kind of physical contact. It was subtle, but he felt Cas push his leg in a bit tighter to Dean's before he answered Mary.

"I want some of those sliders from Dmitri's and some of his cheesecake." Dean looked down into those blue eyes that he got lost in so many times a day. They shared one of their silent conversations before Dean turned to his Mom.

"Just tell the driver to go to Dmitri's, he'll know where it is, and he can go in and get it for you if you want. I'll write down our order, we haven't had anything bad from this diner. You should get something for you and come eat with us, Mom. Please?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'm gonna go get freshened up and talk to your Dad. When I come back, you go with the driver and get lunch. I know you don't want to leave Cas, but I will be here. I will keep him company. You get some fresh air. Deal?"

"Mom, I'm fine...."

"Dean, stop. You only took the time to shower once we got into this private/VIP room. I had to bribe you with the room, or its bed, so you two can sleep together, for you to leave him alone long enough to shower. Please. You won't be gone 30 minutes. Cas and I will be fine, right, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. I'll be back in a few hours." Dean accepted her hug and kisses before moving so she could hug and kiss his angel.

 

Cas watched as Dean's Mom left. She was amazing. He looked at Dean when he noticed that he was doing anything and everything but looking at him. He watched as he straightened the bed covers. Mary had gone out and bought them a new bed set that rivaled the one on their bed.

He watched as Dean collected their breakfast trash. Mary had brought them IHOP and was thrilled that he had actually enjoyed his Banana Foster's Pancakes. Usually if someone surprises him with food, it doesn't go well, but Mary seems like the perfect Mother. He feels a bit envious of the love she shows Dean, then he realizes she is treating him the same way. That makes him happy.

Cas decides enough is enough. 

"Dean."

"Yeah? You need something, Cas?"

"Yes, come cuddle with me, please."

"Sure."

It settles some of Cas' nerves when Dean doesn't hesitate to climb back in the bed so that Cas can cuddle up to get some rest. While Dean is obviously working through something in his mind and avoiding talking to him, he instantly gives Cas what he needs. What he needs is to tell Dean how much he loves him.

Cas may not be the best at picking up social cues, but even he knows that he and Dean definitely act more like lovers than just best friends. He has never felt as loved as he does around Dean. Jody loves him, he knows this, but Dean is so different. Man, when he catches Dean looking at him and he doesn't have a clue that he's being watched in return, it makes Cas feel consumed by his gaze.

He knows he looks the same way when he stares at Dean. Cas enjoys tracing every inch of Dean's body with his eyes. Trying to memorize the curve of his shoulder, the slope of his biceps, especially when he does his push-ups. When Dean exercises, it totally destroys Cas' ability to concentrate on his studies. He doesn't even try any more; just holds a book open on his lap and discretely stares at his roommate. 

Cas can get lost watching beads of sweat form on different spots of Dean's body. He follows the drop run down his forehead to eventually fall off the tip of his nose.

The one that Cas really enjoys the most is the bead of sweat that comes from the back of his head, creeps down his neck, and makes its way down his spine. One lone drop that moves through the hills and valleys of the muscles on Dean's back as he continues to do his push-ups. Oh, how Cas wants to follow that drop of sweat with his tongue. He wants to taste the salt on the freckled muscles of this man that he loves.

Cas realizes that as he has fallen into his thoughts of how much he wants Dean and how much he knows that they belong together, Dean has fallen back to sleep. Oh well, he will confess his undying love when they wake back up. 

They should have some alone time before Mary comes back. 


	5. Conversations abound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter in this story in this series.   
> Next chapter is Cas's birthday.  
> Thanks for reading and the biggest hugs for my Beta QueenMaire <3<3  
> <3Roo

Cas has never been so happy,  and yet so frustrated, in his life. Mr. Winchester was just as welcoming and loving as Dean’s mother and Sam. Sam was amazing. It was clear he idolized his big brother, and he was also trying his best to help Cas get settled in Dean’s room when they arrived at the Winchesters' home. 

He had been expecting a larger home than the one into which Dean carried him. Cas’ parents had insisted on a ridiculously large home (to show off to others, he supposed). The Winchesters' home was, well, it was a home and not a show place like where he was raised. 

It was a natural brick and stone two-story home, with large flower beds across the front of a porch that ran the length of the home. There was a swing on one end of the porch, where he was currently  sitting, watching a gentle rain fall. He was waiting for Dean to come back with some tea, cookies, and his pain meds. As he watched, a car was coming down the long drive. The Winchester home was off the beaten path, so Cas was curious to who it was, since no one had mentioned anyone was expected.

“Dean!” Cas went to the screen door to call for him.

“Coming, Darlin’.”

Hearing Dean’s cowboy boots on the hardwood floors, Cas sat back in the swing. He jarred his shoulder brace which made him grimace while trying to adjust it.

“Cas what did you...oh. That must be the nurse to check on your stitches. Here, take your meds. You need some help?”

“I got it. Thank you, Dean. Will you stay with me?”

“Of course!”

Cas was so relieved when Dean sat next to him, that he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek causing them both to blush.

“Mom will be out in a minute. I can’t believe your nurse is driving a hybrid. I don’t know of any plug-in stations in this area.”

“Well not everyone is lucky enough to have a Baby like yours.”

“That’s the truth, Angel. I wish there was a way I could take it back with us, but it would just be stupid at this point. When we get an apartment off campus though, you can bet your halo that I'm bringing her to New York!”

“An apartment?”

“Of course, silly. In our junior year we can move off campus. Oh. I mean if you want to move with me....”

“Stop, Honey. Where you go, I go. As long as you want me to go. Of course, I will move with you. We really need to talk, soon, please.”

“Tonight, after dinner. Alright?”

“Yes.”

Dean was having a hard time sitting still while he could hear Cas crying from the other room. He was thankful that his Dad was sitting with him trying to keep him distracted but it wasn’t really working. He had tried to convince the nurse, Charity, that he should be in there with Cas instead of his Mom but she took one look at his face and told him no. 

“Dean, try and relax. Cas will be alright.”

“It just kills me to hear him crying. It physically hurts, Dad.”

“I get it, son. I feel the same way about your Momma and you boys. I'm getting the same ache hearing Cas whimper. He’s family, boy. No mark can tell me otherwise.”

He stopped his pacing and laid his head on his Dad’s back. Cas would be 18 at midnight and all Dean could do is pray that the universe had things right and made them Soulmates. If the powers that be had it wrong, he would spend the rest of his days trying to convince his Angel that they could live forever with the love he knew they shared. 

Dean refilled their glasses of iced tea before sitting at the kitchen table. He blew out a deep breath before speaking.

“If his mark doesn’t match mine, I still want him and him alone, Dad.”

“I know. Let me tell you a story. Your Momma and I were worried that our marks wouldn’t match either, but we knew that no matter what, we would be together. If they didn’t match, well, we vowed that if we ever did meet the one who bore our mark we would be kind, but we would stay together. We hoped that if this was the case that our actual Soulmates would understand, and if not, well we would be kind, but we would leave.”

“Leave?”

“Just move away to give the person space, so we could be together in peace. We were lucky and the universe either already planned on us being mates, or they saw the love we had for each other and made us mates. Have faith son, you and that boy in there are made for each other. Your Momma and I are behind you both, no matter what. Alright?”

“Thanks, Dad.” Dean placed his hand over his Dad’s, then saw his Mom come in the kitchen.

“How is he, Momma?”

“Sore, and he wants you. Wait! Before you go running in, Charity asked that you bring him some crackers and juice. The poor dear is a bit nauseous, either from his pain meds or just from pain. He had a few stitches that had popped and she used some medical glue to fix it. It caused a few tears but it had to be done. I'll fix him a plate, then you can go in.”

“How did he pop his stitches?”

“I don’t know, Dear, he said he had no idea. Charity said it could have happened in his sleep.”

Dean was trying to be patient while his Mom made Cas some cheese and crackers. She was adding some sliced turkey to the plate, too. 

“Dean, your Dad and I decided that we are going to take Sam and go out to Bobby’s tonight. I've got a lasagna that I'll put in the oven for you boys, and there’s also salad fixings and stuff to make garlic bread. We think you two need to talk and, well, with Cas turning 18 tonight, we feel that you guys could use some time alone.”

“Really?” He could feel his whole body turning red at the thought that his parents had discussed why he and Cas would want some time alone.

“Son, we’re not stupid. You boys need to talk and regardless of what appears on Cas tonight, we figured some privacy would be a good thing.”

“Just know that we will be home by lunch time to celebrate his birthday. We're going all out for that boy. He's mine now; he’s family.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Cas was nervous. So damn nervous. Earlier this afternoon, Charity had helped him clean up a bit. Dean had offered, telling her that he had been helping him, but she insisted to make sure that he didn’t get the glue wet. She then helped him change into clean pajamas, because Mary insisted that he remain comfortable and he was pretty sure that she had stolen all his regular clothes. 

Dean wouldn’t let him help at all after dinner. He was stuffed full of delicious food, and he could take his meds without getting an upset stomach. He was told to go sit and relax on the porch swing, and Dean had already placed a blanket outside in case he got chilled. They had decided to enjoy dinner before they had their ‘talk’ and he had.

Cas laughed at Dean’s stories of things that he and Sam had gotten into as children: about the different pets they had over the years, and how Jo, who was their cousin, had hidden all of Sam’s school books every day for a month until he admitted that he had a crush on her best friend, Jess. Cas couldn’t remember a time that he had laughed so hard.

He knew that Dean was telling stories to calm his own nerves. Tonight was going to be a huge deal, on top of his looming birthday. Cas may not be the best at reading people but he knew that Dean loved him. He just hoped it would be enough if they weren’t destined to be mates. His love for Dean was unconditional, eternal, and the best thing he had ever felt.

“Hey, Darlin’. I brought you some hot tea. It's a bit chilly out here.”

Cas sat still as Dean fussed over him, tucking the blanket around his legs, handing him his tea, and going as far as to sit behind him so that Cas could lean back against his chest. It was heaven on earth.

“I love you, Dean, and I will forever and a day.” Cas stared into his mug, finding it easier to bare his heart without getting lost in Dean’s eyes. 

“I will never love another. Soulmate or not, I belong to you, if you want me.”

In the seconds before Dean responded Cas felt his heart stop. He felt Dean lean forward to speak in his ear.

“Forever, Cas. Forever.”

He leaned into Dean as he placed kisses on his neck while he continued to speak.

“I still think we should wait til midnight before we take anything farther. Are you good with that?”

“Yes, Dean. How long til midnight?”

Cas felt Dean’s laughter before he heard it. His whole body was jostled as he laughed behind him, holding him close. 

“Just a few more hours, Darlin’. Why don’t you tell me what my Dad wanted to talk to you about, if you want.”

He groaned and would have covered his face if he had an available hand. Draining the last sip of his tea, he set the mug down on the swing before answering him.

“Sex.”

“What?!?”

“Your Dad knows how my parents are so he wanted to make sure that I knew everything I needed to know. He also made sure that I knew that even if we are mates, it’s o.k. if I want to wait longer. Which I don’t! No matter what happens at midnight I want to be with you tonight. If you want.”

“I want.”


	6. Finally, but WTH?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story in my Whole Lotta Love Series.   
> I am loving these characters and I am no where near done with them.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue with me in this journey when I begin the next story in the series soon.   
> The next story and those that follow will be marked as Explicit.  
> Please leave <3 for my Beta QueenMaire <3<3  
> <3Roo

Dean did not expect to be sitting on the floor, leaning against his bedroom door, with Cas on the other side. They had been talking through the door for the last few minutes (since Cas insisted), and he just plain didn’t like it, but he would always give Cas what he wanted.

“Cas, are you sure?” He didn't whine. He never whined.

“Yes. My mark will appear in less than ten minutes, we can be separated for that long, right?”

“I guess, I just don’t really understand.”

“I just need to give you one last chance, if...if our marks don’t match. I know we love each other, I know you are the one for me and I'm the one for you, it’s just..., This is our Soulmate mark that we are talking about. This is fate.”

“Screw fate! I know you are the only one for me. We can make it up as we go, unless you don’t want me?”

The bedroom door flew open so quickly that he fell back, looking up at Cas. Before he could open his mouth to ask him what he was doing, he had a lap full of his beautiful angel. Dean sat up to wrap his arms around Cas, who had his face buried in his neck.

“Darlin’?”

“I didn’t mean to make you doubt my love for you, Dean. I'm just nervous and scared, but I agree. We will make it up as we go. Every day I will make you know that I chose you. I promise.”

“Never doubt that I am yours. Never.”

Dean just sat and rocked Cas gently, answering every squeeze of his arms with a tight squeeze from his whole body. He looked at the clock at the end of the hallway and saw that there was just a few minutes left before his angel was eighteen. He started humming and then began softly singing in Cas’ ear. 

“Do you love me do you want to be my friend

And if you do

Well then don’t be afraid to take me by the hand

If you want to 

I think this is how love goes

Check yes or no”

   


Cas loved Dean’s voice, especially when it was soft in his ear. It didn’t really matter what he was saying, but when he sang to him, it made him twitterpated (He had cried when Charlie made them watch “Bambi,” but he truly understood Thumper and being twitterpated).

He was so sure of their love, and while it made him nervous thinking about how their lives were going to change in just a few short minutes, he was looking forward to it. No matter what, he just wanted Dean to be happy, and he seemed to be what made Dean happy. It blew his mind, but he was going let himself have this. 

“Tell me about our apartment.”

“Hmm? What now?”

“Our apartment, the one we will move into in our junior year. Tell me.”

“Sure thing, Cas. First, I think we need two bedrooms so we can have guests. I would love a nice kitchen, so I can cook. I'm tired of microwavable food and take out. I want a large couch, because we’re both large guys and we need an extra-roomy couch.”

“We do?” Cas was relaxing, listening to Dean describe their future home and enjoying the way he was rubbing circles on his back. He didn’t say anything, but he could feel his mark beginning on his lower back. He was gonna have a tramp stamp. Crap. As long as it matched Dean’s, though...

“Of course, we do! How else are we going to snuggle on Sunday mornings, while we watch movies and eat chocolate chip pancakes?”

“And bacon?”

“Duh. I can feel you tensing, Darlin’. Where?”

“My lower back. Keep telling me about our home, please. As soon as it stops we can look, alright?”

“Deal. My folks said they would pay for everything while I was in school, which is awesome. We're definitely blessed, plus Mom said she was going to redecorate here when it was time, and any of this furniture that we can use, we can have.”

“I guess it depends on what we can find. I’ve heard that it can be hard to find places in the area.”

“No worries, Cas. Dad’s brother, Uncle Bobby, owns a few buildings around school. When we’re ready, he will make sure there is something for us.”

“We are blessed. I....I can’t feel anything anymore. It just feels numb, is that normal?”

‘Yeah, that’s how it felt when mine was done. Are you ready?”

“O.K., will you...will you look? I can’t.”

“I will. Here, let’s stand up.”

Once he was up, he turned his back to Dean. He tried to relax his shoulders, but it was just so hard. Cas felt Dean grab his shirt hem, but before lifting it, he leaned forward to place a kiss behind his ear. It was the spot he always kissed him before falling asleep. 

Dean was shaking so hard he was pretty sure Cas could hear his teeth chattering. No matter what happened Cas was his, but he was smart enough to know that if his mark matched his, their lives would be a lot easier. 

“Alright, like a band aid, Darlin’. Just rip it off.” 

Before he finished speaking he was pulling the back of Cas’ shirt up and he saw it. He saw the Soulmate mark that the universe put on his angel. Dean would know that mark anywhere. He saw it every time he looked at his own. He carefully turned Cas around so he could see the tears running down Dean’s face. 

“Oh, Dean...no...”

“No, Cas! Happy tears, Cas! You are mine!”

He watched as his words sunk into Cas’ whirling brain. He saw his blue eyes go from despair, to shock, to joy. 

“Yes?!?!”

“Yes, baby. Our marks match. You are mine and I am yours. Even the universe realized how perfect we are for each other.”

“Oh, Honey.”

Dean held him carefully as Cas wrapped one arm around him and sobbed. He could feel all the stress leaving his mate’s body. His mate! As soon as he thought that he began crying, just as hard as Cas.

He never would have left Cas, and he believed Cas would never have left him. They had both been so worried about what would happen to their actual Soulmates if their marks hadn’t matched. Dean could remember many late night whispered conversations with Cas, buried under their blankets, about what would happen to the innocent individuals, since he and Cas had fallen in love.

Dean realized that Cas was whimpering, along with crying, now. It was way past time for his next dose of pain meds and Miss Char would kick his ass for not taking care of Cas.

“Come on, Cas. Let's go sit you down and I'll get your meds. O.K.?”

“Yes, Dean. Thank you...then after...”

“What? Don't be shy, Darlin’. What?”

He thought it was adorable how shy Cas could get. He had his face buried so far in Dean’s neck, he could hardly hear him. 

“After I take my pill, I want to have our first real kiss.”

“I think that sounds awesome. I've been waiting to taste you.”

It took Dean a few minutes to get Cas settled on the couch under the blanket, propped on his pillows, and Cas wanted his sling off. He was allowed to have it off for showers, which Miss Char helped him with (but maybe now Dean could have that job!), and an hour at a time for several times a day. 

When he was waiting for the kettle to boil for his mate’s tea, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw he had a text from his mom. It was simply a question mark. Dean sent a thumbs up emoji and left his phone in the kitchen. Then he went back to take care of his mate. Yeah that was never gonna get old: his mate!

“Here, Babe. Take your pill with your water while the tea brews.”

“Thank you, Dean. You take very good care of me. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. I've taken my meds, now I need to kiss you, please.”

Dean leaned forward just resting his forehead against Cas’. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s do that. I love you, Castiel.”

“I love you, Dean.”

Taking a deep breath, Dean slid his nose gently down his mate’s face just enjoying nuzzling into him. They have kissed each other many times, but never on the mouth. They had talked and decided that it would be perfect to wait for this moment.

Dean hummed lightly as he barely brushed his lips against Cas’. They were so much softer than they looked. It was chaste, as a first kiss should be, but not for long. They had both been dreaming of this moment forever, it seemed. He was startled when he felt Cas slide his lips over his, taking his upper lip between his. That move broke Dean’s control.

He grabbed the back of Cas’ head and turned him slightly, so that he could taste his mate properly. He nudged Cas’ lips open so that he could explore the inside of his perfect, pink lips. Getting the first taste of his mate brought a groan from deep within his soul. God, he tasted amazing!

Just as he was going for a deep taste, there was a loud banging on the front door. He hadn't heard an alarm signal that someone was coming down the drive.

Breaking away, he looked into Cas’ eyes which were almost black with desire. 

“Fuck. We will continue this as soon as I get rid of whoever this is.”

“Yes.”

They held hands as they walked to the door. 

“Can I help you?”

“Gabriel?!?”


End file.
